A s'en brûler les ailes
by Nerk0s
Summary: Harry revenait à Poudlard pour sa quatrième année, avec l'objectif d'enfin profiter de sa scolarité et de son adolescence. Fleur espérait trouver l'impossible pour elle, quelqu'un pour l'aimer tel qu'elle était vraiment. Tout aurait pu être idyllique pour ces deux sorciers mais le destin, accompagné d'un Tournoi légendaire, en avait décidé autrement. (Rating M en prévision), HP/FD


**Chapitre 1 - Rencontre**

* * *

Harry observait avec amusement toute la population de Poudlard, bouche bée devant l'arrivée des deux délégations. Durmstrang, légèrement en avance sur leurs compagnons français, venait de sortir du lac à bord d'un vaisseau. Une apparition du plus bel effet, mais voilà un moment que le survivant avait arrêté d'être stupéfait par ce genre de tours. D'accord c'était classe, mais franchement, il y avait plus simple comme moyen de transport qu'un navire qui passe de lac en lac.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à temps pour voir le carrosse blanc de la délégation de BeauxBâtons faire un tour au dessus du château pour se mettre dans le bon angle pour atterrir. S'il devait admettre que les chevaux gigantesques qui tiraient l'attelage étaient splendides -personne n'avait pensé à leur dire que ce genre d'animal ça courait sur le sol ?-, ça n'en n'était pas moins absurde pour autant.

 _«Non mais, entre le calamar dans le lac et les avions dans le ciel, ils auraient pu se renseigner un peu avant de venir quand même.»_

Bien sûr, Harry garda ces pensées pour lui. Tout d'abord parce que tous ses amis semblaient passionnés par ce qui se passait, et donc il n'avait aucun auditoire, mais surtout parce qu'il savait qu'Hermione allait encore lui expliquer qu'il ne comprenait rien à la beauté des choses. En toute honnêteté il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait volontairement subir un sermon.

Il s'éloigna du groupe sans faire attention à être discret, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait l'impression d'être invisible.

\- Harry ? le coupa une voix dans sa fuite.

\- Bonjour professeur, belle journée n'est-il pas ? répondit-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

\- Tu ne restes pas pour l'accueil de nos amis ?

Le survivant lui renvoya un sourire amusé en lançant un regard en direction des élèves qui commençaient à s'extasier devant l'arrivée des scandinaves, et de Victor Krum s'il en jugeait par les quelques hurlements qui fusaient.

\- Non ça ira, je vivrais très bien sans tout ça. Je pensais plutôt faire un détour par les cuisines, Ron ne m'a pas laissé de tarte au citron ce matin. Je trouvais l'occasion trop belle pour la rater.

Il vit le regard du vieil homme pétiller d'amusement devant son excuse, et son total désintérêt pour tout ceci.

\- Je doute que Minerva approuve cette conduite Harry, lui indiqua le directeur sur le ton de la conversation.

\- J'ai déjà une retenue avec le professeur Rogue ce soir, elle devra prendre un ticket et attendre son tour, balaya le survivant avant de s'engager dans le couloir derrière Dumbledore.

Il savait que c'était un manque de respect envers les deux écoles qui venaient ici, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment son absence pourrait se remarquer au milieu de toute cette foule. C'est sur cette pensée déculpabilisante qu'il s'enfonça dans le château en quête de sa part de tarte qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

\- Harry où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu as raté l'arrivé des deux délégations ! l'agressa presque Hermione quand il les croisa une heure plus tard, un plateau avec une tarte complète au citron sous le bras.

\- Je sais, en fait c'était même volontaire.

\- Quoi ? Mais Harry c'est...

\- Oui oui je sais 'Mione, un manque de respect, tout ça tout ça, mais j'avais faim, expliqua le garçon comme si ça justifiait tout.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? Harry, on dirait Ron !

\- Hey ! s'exclama le rouquin en rougissant sous l'accusation.

Harry éclata de rire et laissa ses deux amis à leur habituelle joute verbale, cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de vouloir leur faire entendre raison quand leurs disputes commençaient. D'autant plus que cette fois-ci il avait une tarte qui l'attendait.

Un rapide regard autour d'eux et il trouva un endroit parfait pour apprécier, comme il se doit, son dessert qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à obtenir auprès des elfes. Il s'éloigna de ses amis, sans que ceux-ci ne semblent remarquer sa disparition -encore- et s'installa au creux d'un arbre une centaine de mètres plus loin, à quelques pas de la rives du lac. Le splendide bateau des nordiques flottait paisiblement non loin d'un récif, des tentacules léchant ses bords de temps à autre, et le reste du décor était tout aussi calme. La forêt interdite au loin dormait, quelques vols d'oiseau étant les seuls mouvements visibles à l'horizon.

Il allait commencer à manger sa tarte quand il nota un détail technique. Il n'avait pas de cuillère.

\- Bonjour ? intervint une voix féminine dans son dos, le coupant dans ses malédictions de toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait.

Harry tourna la tête pour faire face à une sorcière visiblement plus âgée que lui de quelques années qui le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Faisant sa taille, elle avait une peau blanche et un visage splendide qui attirait le regard,. Habillé de façon simple -c'est à dire avec un uniforme relativement similaire aux leurs-, sa robe bleue ciel mettait en avant des courbes clairement avantageuses. Cependant c'était ses cheveux bleus clair et ses yeux lilas qui étaient les plus attrayants chez elle et lui conférait un charme indéniable.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils devant le mélange de couleur, et ouvrit la bouche avant de la renfermer, ne trouvant rien à dire alors que son cerveau peinait à procéder au traitement des informations visuelles étranges qu'il recevait. Il y avait beaucoup trop de bleu chez la jeune femme face à lui pour qu'il considère ça comme normal.

La sorcière pouffa face à la réaction du jeune garçon, et lui laissa quelques secondes supplémentaires pour retrouver ses esprits.

\- Désolé, grommela-t-il en secouant la tête, bonjour. Je peux t'aider ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu, et je doute que j'aurais pu rater autant de ... couleur, sourit-il en faisant un mouvement pour désigner les cheveux de la fille, donc je suppose que tu es d'une des délégations.

\- Je suis française, acquiesça la sorcière de BeauxBâtons dans un sourire, et je cherchais un peu de compagnie. Tout le monde a décidé de passer la journée dans le carrosse, mais après une matinée entière de vol là-dedans j'avais besoin d'air frais.

\- Vous avez passé une matinée complète pour venir ici ? Sérieusement ? demanda Harry stupéfait par l'absurdité de la démarche. Si vous étiez venus en portoloin ça vous aurait prit moins de dix minutes.

\- C'était moins grandiose, sourit la française d'un air entendu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant les efforts des deux autres écoles pour faire belle figure, pourquoi privilégier le pratique après tout, c'était probablement trop simple comme solution.

\- Je peux en avoir ?

Harry haussa un sourcil à la demande de la sorcière, fixant tour à tour sa tarte et son sourire angélique. Il avait bataillé pour obtenir ce dessert. Mais d'un autre côté il avait besoin de couverts, et il détestait transformer des objets en cuillère. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi nul en métamorphose alors que son père frôlait le génie dans ce domaine était un véritable mystère.

\- Tout dépend, tu te sens capable de créer deux assiettes à dessert et des cuillères ? demanda le survivant, décidant qu'une tarte entière était peut-être beaucoup pour lui, et qu'il pouvait profiter d'un peu de compagnie. D'autant plus qu'il trouvait rafraîchissant d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui était étranger à leur pays, avec qui parler.

\- Marché conclus ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant rapidement apparaître lesdits objets laissant Harry la servir.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, en tailleur, visiblement très heureuse de pouvoir manger quelque chose à l'air libre loin du carrosse.

\- Oh !

\- Oui ? répondit le garçon en lui tendant son assiette.

\- Je ne me suis pas présentée, se lamenta la française en se frappant le front, Aurélie Deaucourt.

Le survivant sourit à la française, lui faisant un rapide baisemain, provoquant une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il l'observa un instant, la trouvant profondément irrésistible. Il chassa la pensée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée en secouant légèrement la tête, il n'allait pas commencer à avoir ce genres d'idées alors qu'il venait d'apprendre le nom de la sorcière moins de trente secondes auparavant.

\- Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, et qui n'avais pas déjà lorgné sur sa cicatrice au moins une dizaine de fois. Aujourd'hui, en l'espace de quelques heures, il avait eu deux fois l'impression d'être un adolescent normal. Et il aimait beaucoup cette sensation.

Il la vit lever les yeux vers sa cicatrice brièvement, comme pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos.

\- Ah ah ! s'exclama Aurélie avec un sourire victorieux, je savais que tout ce qu'ils disaient sur ce fameux survivant était faux !

\- Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ?

\- Très éloquent pour le héros de la nation anglaise, se moqua gentiment la française à qui il tira la langue.

\- Tu viens sans te présenter pour me voler ma tarte et ensuite tu te moque de moi ? Autant pour le charme des français, contra-t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux du plus bel effet.

Aurélie éclata de rire et le poussa gentiment, faisant attention à ne pas renverser son assiette. Elle semblait tenir à cette tarte presque autant que lui. Et Merlin savait qu'il aimait cette maudite tarte au citron !

\- D'accord, je te l'accorde pour cette fois, répondit la sorcière avec une moue boudeuse arrachant un sourire amusé au garçon. Je parlais de tout ce que les livres et les journaux disent sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Il se souvenait qu'Hermione avait plusieurs fois fait référence à des livres parlant de lui et des exploits accomplis durant son enfance. Il s'était toujours demandé de quoi elle parlait, mais n'avait jamais trouvé la motivation de chercher plus loin.

\- Les...livres ? demanda-t-il incertain.

\- Oui, il y a énormément de livres sur toi et sur tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu avais un an, lui expliqua Aurélie en lui tendant son assiette pour qu'il la serve à nouveau, une expression adorable sur le visage.

Le survivant s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel, tentant en vain de contenir la chaleur qui se répandait sur ses joues.

\- Et que disent ces livres ?

\- Des tonnes de choses, que tu as une licorne de compagnie, un terrain de Quidditch derrière chez toi, un balais capable de parler, bref tout un tas de choses absurdes. Mais mon histoire préférée reste celle qui dit que tu as combattu un troll des montagnes à l'âge de deux ans et que tu l'as vaincu en transformant une de tes peluches en épée, avant de le planter avec.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son dessert en entendant l'histoire grotesque. Il y avait vraiment des personnes qui dépensaient de l'argent pour ces choses là ?

\- Alors déjà, je serais curieux de voir un bébé de deux ans tenir une épée, juste pour rigoler deux secondes. Et ensuite...franchement je suis aussi doué en métamorphose que doit l'être Dumbledore pour faire du yoga.

Il observa en fronçant les sourcils son interlocutrice perdre brusquement toutes ses couleurs, lançant un regard presque terrorisé derrière lui.

\- Je suis encore très souple pour mon âge monsieur Potter, sourit le directeur en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Professeur, le salua le garçon avec un sourire, l'arrivée des deux délégations semble s'être passé sans problème malgré mon absence.

Il observa avec amusement le regard d'Aurélie bondir d'un sorcier à l'autre, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que le prestigieux directeur prenne la comparaison aussi bien.

\- En effet, malheureusement Minerva ne partage pas ce point de vue, je vous conseille donc de ne pas vous faire remarquer pour aujourd'hui, lui expliqua le vieil homme, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Harry se demandait sincèrement si Dumbledore ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à voir sa directrice adjointe s'énerver à tout va contre son manque de respect envers le règlement.

\- Oh, mais c'est une tarte au citron ! s'exclama soudainement le directeur, arrachant un cri indigné au survivant quand il fit voler une part dans une assiette qu'il venait de conjurer. Je n'ai jamais réussi à convaincre les elfes de maison de m'en faire en dehors de heures du repas.

Le garçon nota l'étincelle de jalousie amusée qui était venue teinter le regard du vieil homme.

\- Je les ai menacé de nettoyer la tour de Gryffondor moi-même jusqu'à la fin de l'année s'ils ne me donnaient pas une tarte, expliqua-t-il en souriant au souvenir des expressions choquées des elfes à la menace.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette solution, murmura le directeur en hochant la tête, je saurais m'en rappeler pour la prochaine fois. Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de votre après-midi monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Deaucourt.

Harry regarda le vieil homme s'éloigner, savourant le morceau de tarte qu'il lui avait volé comme s'il s'agissait d'un met divin. Comment il avait su que la jeune femme en sa compagnie s'appelait ainsi lui échappait, mais il commençait à se faire à l'idée que s'il n'était pas omniscient il travaillait dur pour le devenir.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ta septième année, commenta Aurélie encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda le survivant, ses sourcils se perdant dans ses cheveux désordonnés à l'idée de passer autant de temps en retenue. Tu sais, même mon professeur de potion ne m'a jamais mit autant de retenue, et pourtant il a réussi à m'en donner une fois pour avoir respiré trop fort. Même si je pense que le fait que respire tout court le dérange réellement au quotidien.

\- Tu...Tu as presque insulté ton directeur, s'exclama la française en le regardant comme s'il était stupide, si j'avais fait ça avec madame Maxime je pense que je serais en train de faire mes valises pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Si je devais me faire renvoyer à chaque fois que je ne respectais pas les règles de cette école, je n'aurais probablement pas fini une seule semaine de cours en première année je pense, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Et puis de toute manière je n'ai rien fait de mal, bon d'accord j'ai volontairement raté votre arrivée et ça va me coûter un soir de ma semaine, mais franchement j'ai fait pire, termina le survivant en riant aux souvenirs de tout ce qu'il avait fait et qui allait à l'encontre du règlement. Et puis ils ne veulent pas me virer d'ici, je réussirais à détruire le monde en deux semaines si j'étais laissé à moi-même.

A défaut d'avoir le talent de son père dans certains cours, il avait celui de faire n'importe quoi de sa scolarité.

Aurélie lui lança un regard étrange, mais ne commenta pas et retourna à la dégustation de son dessert. Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils profitaient de la beauté du paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

\- Harry ! intervint une voix sur leur gauche, lui arrachant un soupir résigné.

\- Oui Hermione ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall te cherche partout, et elle a l'air furieuse, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? grommela son amie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tout dépend, à quel moment ? Parce que si on doit remonter depuis le début de l'année, je crois qu'on y sera encore demain, s'amusa-t-il à taquiner son amie. Et puis, tous les enseignants son _toujours_ furieux après moi pour une raison ou pour une autre quand ils me cherchent, je me suis fait une raison, je préfère me cacher.

\- Harry...

\- D'accord d'accord, abdiqua le survivant en levant les mains au ciel, je ne sais pas exactement ce que notre directrice me veut -même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question- mais là dans l'immédiat j'obéis aux ordres de plus haut placé.

\- Oh, commenta Hermione en levant un sourcil clairement sceptique, et puis-je savoir de qui tu tiens ces ordres ?

\- Dumbledore m'a conseillé de me faire oublier pour aujourd'hui.

\- Donc tu sais pourquoi elle te cherche ? demanda Ron en se décalant un peu, apparaissant à la vue des deux adolescents.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi, en effet, mais je ne compte pas aller vérifier, sourit Harry.

\- Tu avais presque réussi à passer un mois sans avoir de problème mec, commenta le roux avec un grand sourire, visiblement peu affecté par ce qui risquait d'arriver à son ami. Si tu reçois une deuxième colle maintenant je vais perdre le pari que j'ai fais avec les jumeaux.

\- Que veux-tu, mon destin se devait de me rattraper un jour, répondit dramatiquement le survivant, quant à ce que tu fais avec les jumeaux sur les malheurs qui me tombent dessus, dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un juste du retour dudit destin qui te punis à ton tour pour tes mauvaises actions.

\- Mauvaises actions ? Je pariais juste sur combien de temps tu mettrais à avoir des problèmes !

\- Tu es ami déplorable.

\- Les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu avais aussi parié sur ça, indiqua le roux.

\- Moi c'est différent, si je peux me faire un peu d'argent sur ce qui m'arrive...

Ron et lui se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, arrachant un soupir las à Hermione qui hésita à les planter ici et rentrer travailler. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde de plus pour se décider, choisissant la bibliothèque et ses amis et leur humour. Le rouquin grommela pour la forme quand elle traîna avec lui, ils avaient déjà un devoir à réaliser pour leur cours de potion, et il avait eu la malchance d'être assis avec la Gryffondor à ce moment-là. Et la jeune fille prenait très au sérieux ce genre de travail, à tel point qu'elle avait déjà pratiquement toute sa partie alors qu'ils leur restait plus de deux semaines avant la date de rendu.

Harry se retourna vers Aurélie, maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau seul.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ici pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle, son expression faciale montrant qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de l'enchainement de situations qui venait de se produire.

\- Tout dépend, généralement il se passe quelques mois avant que tout ne devienne...eh bien, n'importe quoi comme tu dis, sourit le survivant. Et n'écoute pas ce que tu vas entendre sur moi, il y a des rumeurs qui disent que tout ce qui arrive c'est parce que je suis un mage noir en devenir. En vérité c'est faux, je n'ai pas encore commencé cette formation, j'attends de passer mes BUSES.

Harry appréciait la compagnie de la française, c'était différent de ses deux amis qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler ou des autre Gryffondor avec qui il avait de bonnes relations mais sans plus. Elle, elle avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'attirait. Elle avait quelque chose d'exotique.

\- Et ça arrive tous les ans ?

\- Yup, tout du moins depuis que je suis ici, il parait que j'ai une tendance à attirer les problèmes, grimaça Harry en se souvenant du nombre de fois où il avait entendu ses amis lui dire ça.

\- Et tu penses que c'est vrai ? lui demanda immédiatement Aurélie, à qui la grimace n'avait pas échappé.

\- Je pense qu'une bonne partie de ce qui arrive le fait à cause de moi, est-ce que je suis responsable en partie ou simple victime...je ne sais pas. En revanche, je sais qu'il y a aussi un certain nombre de «problèmes» que j'ai créé moi-même, finit-il en éclatant de rire.

Il s'était fait une raison en réfléchissant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant leur pause estivale, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que si le destin le détestait, il passait une immense partie de son temps à le provoquer.

\- Et moi qui pensait que le tournois serait la chose la plus étrange cette année...murmura la française pour elle-même.

\- Hey ! J'ai entendu ça ! s'offusqua Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Mince alors, répondit-elle avec une expression indiquant que c'était parfaitement recherché.

\- En parlant du tournois, tu comptes participer ? demanda le survivant.

Il n'avait pas prêté énormément d'attention à tout ceci jusqu'à maintenant. Bien sûr il était curieux de voir comment tout cela se déroulerait et il était impatient de voir chacune des épreuves qu'allaient affronter les champions, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait -et ne voulait- pas participer il n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça.

\- Évidemment ! s'exclama Aurélie comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde. Et toi ?

\- Trop jeune, sourit-il à la question.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Quatorze ans, indiqua Harry.

Il avait eu une poussée de croissance pendant l'été, et bien qu'il ait toujours un physique assez fin du fait des traitements de sa famille, et ses années de mésaventures à Poudlard ainsi que le Quidditch et les entraînements invivables de Dubois l'avaient doté d'une certaine musculature. Il était toujours battis comme une fléchette -comme s'amusaient à le dire les jumeaux- mais il avait une silhouette féline, et une majeur partie de l'école savait qu'il ne fallait guère se fier à ça avec lui.

\- Oh...répondit simplement la sorcière en le détaillant avec attention de la tête au pied.

Quand elle arriva à hauteur de ses yeux elle sentit son visage chauffer, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire malgré elle.

\- Tu apprécies la vue ? la taquina le survivant, aggravant le rougissement de la française.

Il avait décidé, après avoir beaucoup échangé avec le criminel en fuite qui lui servait de parrain, de suivre ses conseils et de reprendre l'héritage des maraudeurs. D'après Sirius, ça commençait par régler ses problèmes de confiance en soi. S'il était d'accord avec l'idée, il n'avait pas compris en quoi les idées du fugitif allaient l'aider en ce sens. Surtout quand celles-ci impliquaient d'aller dans couvent de vélanes dans les Caraïbes.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il trouvait plaisant d'avoir ce genre de conversations.

\- Tais-toi Potter, grommela Aurélie en levant les yeux au ciel, reprenant rapidement sa contenance.

\- Bien mademoiselle, répondit-il en lui tirant la langue. Pour en revenir au tournoi, même si j'avais l'âge requis je ne me risquerait pas dans une chose pareille. Je ne veux ni la gloire, ni l'argent, je n'ai donc aucune motivation à me faire tuer.

Il vit la française frissonner au rappel de la menace de mort qui pesait sur les participants. Si le ministère avait promis qu'il s'agirait d'une version plus sûre, tout le monde savait que le danger serait tout de même présent. Après tout, c'était le principal attrait du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Et puis, enchaîna Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère, je n'aurais aucun défi à jouer là-dedans contre vous, ça serait trop facile.

Un petit cri indigné à côté de lui fut la seule chose qui lui permis d'éviter l'assiette vide qui volait dans sa direction. Il se pencha brusquement en avant, laissant l'objet passer juste au-dessus de sa nuque, avant de lancer un regard torve à la française.

\- Je suis certaine que tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi s'opposent les sorciers qui participent à ça de toute manière, lâcha Aurélie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Bien qu'elle fasse tous les efforts possibles pour paraître en colère, il pouvait voir le coin de ses lèvres tressauter. Elle avait une excellente maîtrise de ses émotions, mais après trois ans en compagnie de Ron qu'un rien vexait, il avait appris à déchiffrer le moindre mouvement des muscles faciaux.

\- D'accord, effectivement je n'en absolument aucune idée, sourit Harry en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'abandon.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la première tâche est toujours la plus dangereuse, soupira la sorcière en se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure, son angoisse prenant le dessus.

Le survivant l'observa un instant, incertain de quoi faire. Son plus gros défaut était de ne pas toujours trouver les bon mots pour parler, et si c'était déjà complexe avec des gens qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement depuis bientôt quatre années il avait toutes les chances de se planter avec quelqu'un qu'il venait tout juste de rencontre. Pourtant il était seul avec elle et elle semblait avoir besoin de parler.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont déjà fait ?

Aurélie hocha la tête, le dévisageant un instant avant de replonger son regard lilas sous la surface du lac, à observer les algues proches de la surface danser sous les courants.

\- C'est presque toujours une épreuve qui vise à évaluer la capacité d'adaptation des champions. Et ça incluait très souvent une ou plusieurs créatures magiques...

Le garçon lui renvoya un sourire chaleureux, elle avait l'air tellement désemparée face à tout ceci qu'il eut l'impression de se voir lui-même les années précédentes. Bon, lui ne choisissait pas de se retrouver dans des situations mortelles, mais c'était un détail qu'il trouvait négligeable dans l'immédiat.

\- Et je suppose que c'est pas le genre de créature qui aime les caresses et qui mange de la salade, demanda-t-il ironiquement. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de ce tournoi, mais s'il avait été supprimé suite au nombre de morts, il imaginait plus facilement des créatures que le garde-chasse trouveraient adorables plutôt qu'autre chose.

\- Non pas vraiment, les deux pires créatures qu'ils ont utilisés par le passé sont des basilic -dont ils avaient fermés les yeux au préalable- et des manticores.

Le frisson qui avait parcouru le corps de la française ne lui avait pas échappé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le nom du serpent. Si la première tâche consistait en ce genre de choses, alors chaque année passée ici avait été une sorte de tournoi uniquement pour lui. Et entre le troll, le basilic, et les détraqueurs il pouvait affirmer avoir fait le tour de pas mal de choses dangereuses.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, mieux vaut pour vous que je ne participe pas à ceci, je vous ridiculiserait.

\- Tu es bien prétentieux, grommela Aurélie en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Pas tant que ça, j'ai déjà tué un basilic. Et j'avais douze ans.

La mâchoire d'Aurélie se décrocha bien malgré elle, et elle fixa le survivant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Il devait se moquer d'elle, c'était la seule solution.

\- Et encore, le mien avait ses deux yeux -tout du moins au début- et je n'avais pas ma baguette. Certes j'avais une épée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit bien mieux. Donc bon, si j'étais en âge de participer vous n'auriez aucune chance, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallu à la française pour revenir à la réalité. Le reste de leur après-midi fut parsemé des histoires concernant toutes les aventures d'Harry, et de celles -moins grandioses- de la belle sorcière. Ils passèrent de longues heures simplement à parler et rire, leurs amis respectifs semblent peu pressés de les rejoindre, et avec une délicieuse tarte au citron pour leur tenir compagnie.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

\- Monsieur Potter.

Harry retint difficilement un soupir. Il savait qu'en venant au repas il allait forcément attirer l'attention de la directrice de Gryffondor, mais en même temps s'il ratait à nouveau un événement comme celui-là elle allait le transformer en quelque chose de peu agréable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et il se voyait mal combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois transformé en tabouret.

\- Professeur, la salua-t-il en se retournant avec un sourire angélique.

\- Vous pouvez m'effacer ce sourire de votre visage, ça n'a jamais fonctionné avec votre père, ça ne fonctionnera pas avec vous, rétorqua sèchement la sorcière. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas assisté à l'arrivé des délégations ?

\- J'avais un rendez-vous très important, tenta le survivant tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne passerait pas.

\- Et avec qui aviez vous ce fameux rendez-vous monsieur Potter, puisque vous étiez la seule personne dans tout le château à ne pas être là.

\- Une tarte, répondit-il sans réfléchir, une tarte au citron.

Pourquoi il avait jugé utile de préciser le parfum, il ne savait pas, en revanche il vit le regard de la directrice des rouge et or ciller un instant. Il était certain qu'il l'avait vu envoyer un regard menaçant en direction de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui si après trois ans à aller constamment dans son bureau à manger ses bonbons au citron il avait prit goût à ce maudit fruit ?

\- C'est un comportement inadmissible que je ne tolérerais plus monsieur Potter, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue dans mon bureau, statua l'enseignante avec une expression terrifiante.

Malheureusement, Harry était le digne descendant du pire élève que Poudlard n'ai jamais abrité, et avait comme parrain et comme presqu'oncle deux autres élèves qui suivaient de près cette légende. Autant dire que le regard de sa directrice avait autant d'effet sur lui que les habituelles insultes de Rogue.

\- Désolé, je suis déjà en retenue ce soir avec le professeur Rogue.

McGonagall poussa un profond soupir, ayant l'impression d'être de retour vingt années en arrière. Elle avait déjà du mal à gérer les jumeaux Weasley, si le survivant décidait de les rejoindre dans ce comportement elle allait donner sa démission tout de suite.

\- Vous viendrez demain soir alors.

\- Retenue avec Rusard. Ou Hagrid, ça dépendra de la bonne humeur de notre cher concierge et de son envie de me voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances dans la forêt interdite. Je suis sûr que sur un hasard je peux réussir à revoir cette petite licorne de ma première année avant qu'Aragog ne cherche à me tuer à nouveau.

\- Vendredi...commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper la parole.

\- Professeur Chourave, indiqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ron haussa un sourcil à la mention de cette retenue dont il n'avait pas connaissance, tandis qu'Hermione hésitait entre se frapper le front sur la table ou le faire avec la tête de son ami. L'expression faciale de leur directrice indiquait qu'elle semblait sujet au même débat intérieur.

\- J'ai, tout à fait malencontreusement, fait tomber un plant de filet de diable sur un première année en allant récupérer mon sac quand je l'avais oublié la semaine dernière, précisa le survivant à son ami qui manqua de s'étouffer en retenant son rire sous le regard strict du professeur de métamorphose.

\- Y a-t-il un soir où vous n'êtes pas déjà en retenue monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de déjà-vu, James était tout aussi impossible à avoir en retenue que son fils semblait le devenir.

\- Lundi prochain je n'ai encore rien de prévu.

\- Bien, ne prévoyez rien vous passerez trois heures dans mon bureau.

\- Trois heures ? s'exclama Harry en attirant sur lui l'attention des élèves qui arrivaient.

\- Deux pour votre comportement, et une heure supplémentaire pour l'image de la maison que vous donnez.

Le survivant poussa un soupir plaintif mais acquiesça aux dires de l'enseignante. Il savait que la femme tenait énormément à la réputation de la maison, d'autant plus lorsque des délégations des deux autres plus grandes écoles européennes étaient là. Malheureusement pour elle, il savait aussi que son père et son parrain lui auraient lancé suffisamment de sortilèges pour envoyer sa tête et son cul à deux endroits du château s'il se tenait à carreau juste pour ça. Et il ne tenait pas à ne pas faire de vague, à croire que les maraudeurs avaient transmis ceci dans leur sang.

Du coin de l'œil il capta un éclat de couleur et se tourna pour voir Aurélie, accompagnée de trois de ses amies s'il en jugeait par leur proximité, qui avait une expression choquée et amusée plaquée sur le visage. De toute évidence elle avait entendu son échange avec sa directrice de maison et découvrait qu'il avait, indéniablement, un talent pour s'attirer les foudres de tout le personnel enseignant.

Elle attendit que la sévère professeur de métamorphose retourne en direction de la table principale, non sans lancer d'abord un regard au survivant semblant lui promettre des retenues jusqu'après sa scolarité s'il ne se tenait pas à carreau, avant de s'avancer vers lui.

\- Potter, salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ni ses amies, ni ceux d'Harry si elle en jugeait par leurs regards surpris, n'étaient au courant du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble aujourd'hui, à son plus grand amusement.

\- Mademoiselle Deaucourt, répondit le garçon en souriant devant ses manières.

\- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème si mes amies et moi nous installons pour partager notre repas avec vous ? lui demanda-t-elle dans une petite révérence.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris sur lui rapidement, et avec lequel elle adorait jouer. Le survivant détestait sa célébrité au plus haut point, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'être traité comme n'importe qui d'autre.

C'était une chose qu'il avait réussi à trouver avec elle, et la française l'avait rapidement compris durant l'après-midi. Mais elle aimait beaucoup de se moquer de lui. Et quoi de mieux, en l'occurrence, que de le traiter comme le Lord qu'il ne manquerait pas de devenir du fait du statut de sa famille.

\- Tu sais que je dois avoir le temps de descendre aux cachots voler un ou deux poisons et revenir avant que le repas commence, lui indiqua Harry en se retournant complètement vers elle.

\- Tu oserais ?

\- Maintenant que je t'ai menacé avec ça, non, ça faciliterait l'enquête du ministère. Mais il existe beaucoup d'autres méthodes tu sais.

\- Où est donc passé le gentil sorcier avec qui j'étais tout à l'heure ? demanda Aurélie avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

Le survivant grogna devant la technique employée par la française. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible à ses mimiques et elle en profitant sans scrupules.

Poussant un soupir, avec un sourire amusé qu'il peinait à dissimuler, il indiqua plusieurs places vides à côté de lui.

\- Installes-toi avant que je ne changes d'avis.

\- Trop aimable Potter, sourit Aurélie en indiquant à ses amies de s'asseoir avec elle. Je te présente Amélie.

Une des sorcière se pencha en avant pour lui envoyer un sourire éblouissant. Elle était un peu plus petite que celle avec les cheveux bleus et avec un physique plus fin, avec moins de formes. Cependant il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de particulier, et le pétillement qui brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux pouvait facilement rivaliser avec celui du directeur dans ses meilleurs jours. Elle avait une chevelure blonde parsemée de mèches plus foncées, ce qui -étrangement pour le garçon- n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les blondes, mais pour elle il était prêt à faire un effort. A peine la pensée l'effleura-t-il qu'il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, et renvoya un sourire aimable à la française tout en essayant de garder son esprit sur des railles de raisonnement plus normales.

\- Et voici Fleur, enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire un peu plus forcé.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant la réticence de la jeune femme à lui présenter sa deuxième amie, et se leva du banc pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle était installée derrière Aurélie et Amélie, et il lui était donc difficile de bien la voir. Et s'il en jugeait par la réaction de Ron, elle devait être particulièrement belle.

A peine fut-il debout qu'il nota qu'elle s'était levée aussi, les françaises avaient décidément un savoir-vivre qui manquait cruellement à ses compatriotes anglais. Cependant, quand il fut face à elle il regretta son choix, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se retenir de se ridiculiser.

La femme qui se tenait debout face à lui était plus que belle. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain qui se dégageait d'elle, et pendant un instant l'impression fugace d'avoir rencontré une déité lui traversa l'esprit. Plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres, elle avait une chevelure argentée qui descendait en mèches ondulées jusqu'à sa poitrine, et s'il avait craint d'être prit à regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance les formes généreuses dont la nature avait doté la française, il se trouvait tout simplement incapable de décoller son regard du sien. Il avait souvent entendu dire que ses yeux émeraudes, hérités de sa mère, étaient de véritables merveilles. Mais il doutait que, aussi beau soient-ils, il puisse rivaliser d'une quelconque manière avec les deux saphirs qui étaient plantés sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans son regard, et il lui fallut un effort considérable pour en décrocher.

\- Mademoiselle, la salua le survivant en s'inclinant légèrement, je regrette que votre amie n'ai pas jugée utile de me parler de vous plus tôt. Si j'avais su j'aurais essayé de rentrer dans votre carrosse plutôt que de passer ces heures avec cette...femme, finit-il en la désignant d'un vague mouvement de main.

\- Sale gosse ! s'indigna Aurélie en lui lançant un maléfice cuisant dans le bras.

Harry sursauta sous la douleur du coup, s'arrachant définitivement de son observation de la sorcière à la chevelure d'argent. Il manque le regard surpris que lui lancèrent Amélie et Fleur quand il tenta d'entamer un simulacre de duel avec leur amie commune.

Il se passa de longues secondes avant que la vélane ne revienne à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de la blonde, qui l'observait avec un choc visible inscrit sur ses traits. Fleur était probablement dans un état similaire. C'était, après tout, la première fois qu'un sorcier réussissait non seulement à résister à son allure mais aussi à tout simplement la balayer comme si elle n'était rien.

Peut-être que ce voyage allait comporter plus qu'elle n'avait pensé au départ.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

Fleur ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

Enfin, si. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait assise sur son lit dans l'immédiat. Elle était dans un carrosse qui volait à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol et bien qu'il soit entouré d'une multitude de protections, il y avait tendance à avoir de nombreuses turbulence. Tenir debout dans ces conditions était donc particulièrement complexe.

Non, ce qui intriguait la jeune femme, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussée à accepter de venir participer à cette folie. Quand son père lui avait parlé de la réintroduction de ce tournoi cet été -puisqu'il travaillait il en avait rapidement entendu parler- elle s'était promis de ne surtout pas risquer sa vie dans ce genre de choses.

Bien sûr, au départ l'attrait de la gloire l'avait attirée. Du fait de son héritage atypique, la jeune vélane n'était pas appréciée au sein de l'école. Pour tout dire elle était même persuadée que la quasi totalité de la gente féminine la détestait avec ferveur, et pour les hommes ils se contentaient bêtement de baver avec un regard vitreux à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant eux. Alors évidemment quand elle avait entendu parler du tournoi elle avait immédiatement pensée que participer -d'autant plus si elle était sélectionnée comme champion- l'aiderait à redorer son image auprès des autres élèves.

Mais cet espoir avait rapidement disparu au souvenir d'un événement similaire qui avait lieu quelques années plus tôt. BeauxBâtons avait abritée un tournoi de duel lors de sa cinquième année, auquel elle avait participé et, contre tout espoir, qu'elle avait réussi à gagner. Mais loin d'avoir eu l'effet espéré, cela avait retourné tout le monde contre elle. Fleur avait appris ce jour-là que peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, le monde trouverait toujours une excuse pour retourner ça contre elle.

Alors pourquoi était-elle en direction de Poudlard pour ce maudit tournoi ?

\- Fleur ! chantonna une petite voix amusée avant qu'un poids ne s'effondre sur son lit.

\- Autant pour l'élégance, commenta une seconde voix plus railleuse.

\- Je déteste voler, et je déteste ce carrosse, grommela la personne qui s'était écrasée aux côtés de Fleur.

\- Personne ne t'a obligé à venir Aurélie, sourit la vélane alors que son amie lui tirait la langue.

\- Et te laisser seule face à ces horribles anglais ? Jamais.

\- Et moi je compte pour quoi exactement ? demanda leur autre amie qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourcil moqueur levé.

\- Il faut aussi quelqu'un pour te surveiller Amélie, tu serais capable de te jeter sur le premier anglais qui passe, se moqua Aurélie en lui tirant la langue à elle aussi.

\- Et qui va te surveiller toi ? Demanda la vélane avec un sourire amusé. De nous trois tu es certainement celle qui a le plus besoin d'un chaperon.

La sorcière à la chevelure bleue se contenta d'afficher une mine boudeuse avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, préférant ne pas répondre à ses amies.

\- Vous croyez que les sorciers de Poudlard seront...différents ? demanda timidement Fleur, un rougissement commençant à réchauffer ses joues.

\- Oh oh ! s'exclama Amélie avec un sourire moquer, notre belle vélane serait-elle à la recherche d'une proie ? Tu veux faire dans l'exotisme ?

\- Tais-toi, grommela la fille aux cheveux d'argent en cachant son visage d'autant plus rouge dans ses mains, tu as bien compris de quoi je parle.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'espère qu'ils auront plus de sang-froid que ceux en France, malheureusement on sait toutes les trois ce qui se passe quand des sorciers n'ayant jamais eu à combattre ton allure te rencontrent.

Amélie et Aurélie grimacèrent aux nombreux souvenirs de rencontres catastrophiques qui avaient eu lieu à cause de l'héritage de leur amie. Bien sûr elles ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais elles espéraient vraiment trouver un jour des personnes capables de la traiter comme elles le faisait, comme quelqu'un de normal.

\- J'aimerais bien rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse passer outre la vélane...soupira Fleur en serrant un oreiller contre son torse, son regard rêveur se perdant dans le vide à imaginer un sorcier qui correspondrait à toutes ses attentes.

Et au final il n'y en avait qu'une qui comptait réellement, il devait pouvoir voir la femme au delà de l'allure.

* * *

 **Nouvelle histoire avec mon couple favori, Harry et Fleur :D**

 **Cette fanfiction prendra place durant la quatrième année du survivant, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit extrêmement longue (environ 150/200k mots de prévus), et de nombreux changements auront lieu par rapport au livre (assez normal, mais je préfère préciser xD) mais je n'en dit pas plus ;)Certains remarqueront qu'Harry a un comportement presque OC, les explications viendront avec le chapitre 2 et 3, je précise juste que les modifications que je porte commencent à la moitié des vacances d'été de la fin de troisième année, donc vous aurez rapidement les raisons de ces "changements".  
**

 **Concernant le rythme de parution, je ne sais pas du tout à quelle fréquence je ferais les maj de cette histoire, mais je pense qu'il y aura au minimum un chapitre par mois (moins si tout se passe comme prévu, mais si vous me connaissez via mon autre histoire _Le Sang des Anciens_...bah vous savez que ce que je prévois part toujours en steak à un moment).**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire plus légère vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ^-^**


End file.
